Avengers vs the Gammas
Avengers vs the Gammas is an animated crossover special between Avengers Assemble and Godzilla: New Age of Monsters. Plot It is a normal day in New York when the Avengers were relaxing at Avengers Tower when the team were playing a game of poker as Hawkeye keeps on beating everyone and wins all the time when Hulk suddenly disappears and then Iron Man, and then the others then disappear too as they find themselves in another dimension where Alien Shamer presents himself to the Avengers to tells that he has set up a tournament between them and heroes from another universe, the Gammas. Meanwhile in the universe of the Gammas, they are fighting against Angross and stop it before he can attack Tokyo as Starman manage to defeat the Kaiju with the help from Starwoman, Samantha, Toby, Vanessa, Katie, and Vicky. When they were about to go home, Alien Shamer appears and teleports himself and the Gammas to the dimension where the Avengers are as both teams meet each other and introduce themselves to another as Alien Shamer explains that he has set up some challenges for them and began the first match. If they don't compete, Alien Shamer will send monsters from the Gammas' universe to the Avengers' universe, forcing them to participate. Hulk vs Starman The first round starts with Hulk and Starman standing face to face on a one to one compact fight. They start to fight to see who would get to see who get the points as Starman easily defeats Hulk by a flash of lightning, then they both shaked hands and agreed that it was a great battle. Thor vs Vicky The second round involves Thor and Vicky defeating many robots as possible. Black Widow vs Toby The third round involves Black Widow and Toby must run through a maze to reach the finish line as Toby reveals that he enjoys running through a maze when Black Widow is prepared to beat him, which forces Toby to run into the maze. However, Black Widow manages to reach the finish line before Toby, who won second place because of the obstacles he faced in the maze. Captain America vs Samantha The fourth round involves Captain American and Samantha fighting Kamacuras. Falcon vs Katie The fifth round involves Falcon and Katie doing a gameshow like challenge. Hawkeye vs Vanessa The sixth round involves Hawkeye and Vanessa blasting many targets as possible. Iron Man vs Starwoman The seventh round involves Iron Man and Starwoman fighting to see who can lift a stack of rocks. Avengers vs the Gammas Godzilla vs Argon Heroes vs Alien Shamer The True Mastermind Revealed Cast Characters Heroes *Avengers **Iron Man **Captain America **Hulk **Thor **Black Widow **Hawkeye **Falcon *Gammas **Starman **Starwoman **Samantha **Toby **Vanessa **Katie **Vicky **Bobby (mentioned and video footage) **Mindy (mentioned and video footage) **Black Dragon (mentioned and video footage) **Akiko (mentioned and video footage) **Nini (mentioned and video footage) **Micro Bug (mentioned and video footage) **NightBird (mentioned and video footage) Villains *Alien Shamer *Loki *Red Skull (video footage) Monsters *Godzilla *Angross *Argon *Guilala (video footage) *Mothra (video footage) *Rodan (video footage) *King Pandon (video footage) *King Ghidorah (video footage) *Gigan (video footage) *Goldon (video footage) *Taildas (video footage) *Grangon (video footage) *Muruchi (video footage) *Golza (video footage) *Melba (video footage) Quotes *Falcon: So are you guys mutants? *Toby: No. *Captain America: Aliens? *Vicky: No, we're not aliens. *Starman: We called Super Humans. *Iron Man: Super Humans? *Black Widow: How did you get your powers? *Starwoman: We were born from a generic composition, passed down from parent to child. *Thor: How strong are you guys? *Starman: Well that depends, you should see how strong my youngest son is. *Hulk: What kind of monsters are in your world? *Toby: Usually monsters born from nuclear bomb testings, monsters from the prehistoric times, monsters created by mad scientists, monsters from other planets, monsters from other dimensions. *Starman: Toby, I think they get it. *Toby: Get what dad? *Starwoman: You just told them. *Toby: Told them what? *Samantha: Really? *Toby: Huh? *Captain America: Are all of them your kids? *Starman: Samantha, Toby, Mindy, and Bobby are, Vanessa, Katie, and Vicky are my sister's daughters. Do you guys have children? *Iron Man: No. *Black Widow: What do you guys call yourselves? *Starman: The Gammas, and you? *Iron Man: The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Avengers Assemble! *Toby: Why would you avenge someone named Assemble? *Black Widow: What? *Toby: Do you mean like you're trying to avenge some person named Assemble? *Captain America: Actually, Avengers Assemble means to be prepared. *Samantha: Basically, it's a catchphrase. Transcript Avengers vs the Gammas/Transcript Trivia *Toby freaked out when he is the last one to fight the Avengers. *Alien Shamer has video footage of the Gammas and the Avengers. **Footage of the Gammas fighting several monsters and aliens. **Footage of the Avengers battling Red Skull, the Cabal, Thanos, Ultron, and the Squadron Supreme. **Footage of Godzilla fighting many opponent Kaiju with his allies. Category:Crossover episodes Category:Episodes